Guerra de sentimientos
by 745unidas
Summary: Pasó el tiempo, los titanes ya crecieron y cada uno hace su vida aunque siguen siendo amigos. Algunos casados, otros... separados. O tal vez intentando recomponerse del dolor que aquello les dejó...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo un nuevo fic xD Tengo un poco de sueño pero lo tenía en mente y necesitaba plasmarlo en un fic *-* Bueno, nada más que decir. Espero que lo disfruten.**

-Y tú, Garfield, ¿aceptas a Rachel como esposa?

-Acepto.

-Puede besar a la novia.

Y la besó… y ahí estaba yo, viendo como dos de mis mejores amigos unían sus vidas para siempre. Teniendo ya todos entre 24 y 26 años. Hubiese sido lindo que haya sido de la misma forma con Robin pero… bueno, las cosas no siempre se dan como uno lo desea. Luego de cinco largos años junto a él, el destino hizo su trabajo y ahora, desde hace ya unos más largos diez meses… nos separamos. Soñaba con el día en que yo llegara al altar con él, le diera el sí y lo besara frente a todos. Pero, como dije, al parecer no era nuestro destino estar juntos. Ya no vivíamos los cinco en la torre, porque desde que volvimos de Tokyo no hubo más crímenes en la ciudad, ¿qué caso tenía seguir esperando cosas que no pasarían? Sólo Cyborg quedó en la torre y por decisión propia; Raven y Chico Bestia hace ya un tiempo que viven juntos en el centro y yo… solía vivir con Robin, pero me quedé sola desde ese momento. Él generalmente se la pasaba con Cyborg en la torre pero sólo como visita, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en casa de su novia. Me alegraba que él fuese feliz, ningún rencor con él… ni ella… o eso creía hasta cierto momento.

-¡Star!- Dijo una voz mientras salíamos de la iglesia donde nuestros amigos habían sellado su promesa. Yo volteé a ver, era Robin. -¿Quieres ir con nosotros en el auto?

-Em, te agradezco, ve tú con Minina y yo iré con Cy, nos vemos allí- Le respondí amablemente.

Y tal como se lo dije, me dirigí al auto de Cyborg para asistir a la fiesta. Me senté del lado del acompañante y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Todo está bien?- Me dijo mi amigo metálico.

-¿Ya estás ebrio?- Le dije riendo. -¡Claro que estoy bien!, ¡Vamos! No quiero perderme ni un detalle de la fiesta- Continué, animada. Falsamente animada.

-Así me gusta, pequeña- Me dijo acariciándome la cabeza pero sin desarmar mi peinado, que era una elegante cola al costado de la cabeza, con bucles.

Y nos dirigimos a la fiesta, todos estaban muy elegantes. Me puse un bonito vestido largo, color aguamarina y abierto al costado, lo que dejaba ver mi pierna y mis lindos zapatos plateados. Cuando llegamos, enseguida llegaron los novios y los saludamos con emoción, se sentaron con nosotros, en la mesa principal, en la cual sólo había una infiltrada: Minina. Después de todo lo que nos había hecho, todos confiaron en ella cuando se "arrepintió". Yo seguramente lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque está saliendo con mi ex. Además de ser la infiltrada, por no ser ninguna titán, era también una desubicada: con un vestido rojo, súper ajustado, con mucho escote, y demasiado corto, verla me daba vergüenza ajena.

-Star, ¿Puedes acompañarme al baño?- Me dijo la novia, la cual estaba realmente hermosa. –Necesito acomodar unos detalles del vestido.

-Claro, me encantaría ayudarte- Le dije cordialmente con una sonrisa, pero al llegar al baño me sorprendió.

-En serio… ¿Te molesta que ella haya venido?- Me dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes- Le dije en un tono como desentendida. -¿Por qué me molestaría?

-Como quieras, sólo espero que hayas pensado en lo que hablamos el otro día- Me dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa, donde ya estaban por servir la cena.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que yo había pensado demasiado, demasiado, demasiado en eso.

FLASHBACK

_-¿te molesta si le digo a Robin que traiga a su novia?_

_-¿Molestarme? ¡Por favor!_

_-Star, ¿de qué sirve que ocultes tus sentimientos?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-No te hagas la tonta. Quieres a Robin. Se te nota._

_-¿Intentas confundirme? Lo aprecio mucho y me llevo bien con él, sólo eso._

_-Sabes que me estás mintiendo, y no sólo eso, te estás mintiendo a ti misma también._

_-No digas tonterías, tú preocúpate por tu boda que de mis sentimientos yo me encargo- Le dije a mi amiga sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo._

_-No te hagas, te conozco._

_-Tal vez estás delirando- Y me volví a reír. -¿Por qué me dices esto tan de repente? ¿Hablaste sobre mí con Robin?_

_-No voy a responderte eso, lo único que te diré es que no eres la Starfire que conocí. Ahora mientes sobre tus sentimientos y no luchas por lo que realmente quieres, incluso te lo niegas a ti misma… créeme, no ganas nada con eso._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me dirigí yo también hacia la mesa.

-Te ves muy linda- Me dijo Robin, delante de su novia.

-Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien- Dije intentando quedar bien con ambos. Simplemente no quería problemas.

-Gracias Star, espero que no me evites esta noche y bailes conmigo- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, ya que no tenía su antifaz y su mirada podía verse completamente. Maldita Raven, ¿por qué me hizo confundir así?

-¿Estás loco? Baila con ella- Le dije señalándola mientras me reía, ella sólo me miraba con enojo.

-¡Vamos! No seas tan amargada- Insistió.

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Por el momento voy a comer- Dije haciéndome rogar un poco, sentándome en mi lugar al lado de Raven, ya que la comida ya estaba servida.

Cenamos conversando entre todos, excepto Minina, que estaba muy seria y callada. Reímos, luego bailamos el vals y les dedicamos unas palabras a nuestros amigos recientemente casados. Y luego del momento de emoción, comenzó la música para bailar. Yo simplemente me pedí un trago y me situé junto a mis amigas: Raven, Abeja, Melba (quien ya tenía 15 años), Argenta, Kole, y un par más que habíamos hecho a lo largo del tiempo. Pedí otro trago… y otro, y otro. Como me sentía un poco mareada decidí sentarme en algún lugar. Desde ese lugar pude ver cómo Robin y Minina discutían de mala manera, yo me quedé viendo y así estuvieron unos 30 minutos hasta que él la abrazara para que ella deje de llorar, y entraron los dos a bailar. Había pasado una hora y ellos no se despegaban, mi mareo no se había ido porque seguía tomando, tal vez así se me irían estos pensamientos locos de la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlos? Se veían tan felices juntos. Raven tenía razón. Con los ojos llorosos y la copa en la mano, salí del salón. Por suerte tenía un patio enorme y me quedé ahí, contra una pared bastante escondida. Me quité los zapatos, cerré los ojos y tomé un poco más del contenido de la copa. No soporté… y lloré.

-Soy tan idiota… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo dejé ir?- Me decía a mí misma en voz baja, entre sollozos. La bronca y el dolor me invadieron, y arrojé la pobre copa contra el suelo. Haciendo que la persona que venía hacia mí diera unos pasos hacia atrás, yo no lo había visto porque en ningún momento había abierto mis ojos. ¿Justo ahora tenía que aparecer ÉL?

-¿Qué sucede, Star?- Me dijo preocupado, tomándome la cara con sus manos.

-Nada, no es nada, sólo… estoy muy ebria- Le dije tratando de arreglarla.

-No estás ebria- Me dijo con seguridad. -¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, en serio, el alcohol me provoca esto- Le decía ya sin saber que excusa inventar. Él me abrazó fuertemente, lo que hizo que me sorprenda.

-No importa que no estemos más juntos, te conozco y puedes confiar en mí más que en nadie y lo sabes, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea, porque te quiero mucho y siempre estaré para ti, aunque sea en forma de amigo- Me dijo sin dejar de abrazarme. Yo lo aparté, mientras seguía simulando estar ebria.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, mira lo espléndida que estoy- Le dije con una falsa sonrisa que hizo que se me escape una lágrima más. Él sólo me miró serio y yo me largué a llorar aún peor, no soportaba más.

-No estoy espléndida, ni estoy ebria. Estoy destrozada, me siento derrotada, muerta, si mi vida ya no tenía sentido sin ti, ahora que estás con ella es un calvario. Creí que todo estaba bien pero cuando los vi juntos mi mundo se derribó, no soporto esto, el dolor es demasiado fuerte- Le confesé llorando a más no poder, y con mis manos tapando mi rostro. Pero sentí como sus manos quitaban las mías y me tomaba de la cara. Y me besaba.

-¿Por qué me besas?- Le dije después de saborear sus dulces labios otra vez.

-Lo siento- Me dijo serio, y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero muy tranquilo. –Pensé que así podría librarme de tu recuerdo pero lo único que logré fue recordarte y extrañarte más y más. Y además de eso te lastimé por segunda vez. Soy lo peor. Pero juro que voy a dejarla.

-¡No!- Le dije seria. –Ella es parte de tu vida ahora y yo no soy nadie para arrebatarles su felicidad.

-Ella no es parte de mi vida ni me da felicidad, sólo la estoy usando y hasta ya me tiene cansado.

-Se veían muy felices adentro- Le dije sin dejar de llorar.

-Tú también parecías muy feliz, y ya viste cómo las apariencias engañan- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. –Te necesito, Starfire, perdóname.

Yo no podía parar de llorar, era como si una cascada saliera de mis ojos, los cuales ya estaban rojos.

-¿Sabes? Yo… ya me voy a casa, espero que Raven lo entienda. De verdad me siento mal, y será mejor que tú vuelvas con ella antes de que note demasiado tu ausencia- Le dije intentando secarme los ojos.

-No me interesa ella. Vamos. Yo te llevaré a casa- Me dijo tomando las llaves de su auto e incitándome a subir.

Apenas subimos él arrojó al piso unos objetos de Minina que había dentro del auto.

-Ella ya no volverá a subir- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla. Y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

**Ok, si les gustó dejen reviews n_n es corto, sería de solamente un capítulo más porque ya lo tengo terminado, pero no quiero hacerles perder tanto tiempo xD por eso pido reviews si les gustó :3 Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, pocos reviews xD pero los valoro mucho :3 así que, acá el segundo capítulo para ustedes. Como les dije: es corto xD **

**Advertencia: viniendo de mí, en todos mis fics hay escenas para adultos (?**

Yo seguía llorando, era verdad que había tomado un poco de más pero estaba completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

-¿Esta campera es tuya?- Me dijo Robin sosteniendo una que había en su auto.

-No, yo no traje- Le dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Entonces es de Minina… ¡A la mierda!- Dijo arrojándola por la ventanilla. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

-Oye, se enojará cuando se entere- Le dije sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Más se enojará cuando se entere que ya no es mi novia- Me dijo con una sonrisa de ganador. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-¿Por qué sigues llorando?- Me dijo mirándome preocupado.

-Yo…- Hice una pausa y me puse a llorar peor que antes. –Yo creí que iba a ser la única que siempre te bese, te abrace, te acaricie, te toque, te ame… y creí que todo estaba bien pero cuando vi que había otra persona que hacía el trabajo que creí sería mío toda la vida no lo soporté. Creí que tu serías mío toda la vida- Le respondí mirando el piso del auto, tratando de que me entienda, ya que mi voz estaba temblorosa y entre cortada. –Nunca creí que habría otra mujer que te haría suyo- Terminé. Él soltó una leve risita.

-¿Qué dices? Sigues siendo la única en eso… la única a la que amé realmente, la única a quien toqué- Me dijo tranquilo, mientras seguía conduciendo.

-No te creo- Le dije decepcionada.

-No importa si me crees o no, nunca tendría relaciones con una persona que no amo. Y, en serio, fuiste a la única que amé… Bueno, llegamos- Me dijo deteniendo el auto.

-Gracias… eh… necesito distraerme un poco, ¿quieres ver una película? Haré palomitas- Le dije ya sin llorar, pero con los ojos tan rojos que daban pena.

-Claro, gracias- Me dijo tocándome la cabeza como a un perrito. Pero enseguida empezó a sonar su celular. Lo miró y lo ignoró.

-¿No atiendes?- Le dije todavía sin bajar del auto.

-No, mañana le contaré que ya no es mi novia- Dijo riéndose. Y apagó el celular.

Bajamos del auto y entramos, hice palomitas, me puse ropa cómoda y nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una comedia romántica. La película iba avanzando a la vez que él se iba acercando a mí hasta que me abrazó, e instintivamente apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro haciendo que él también apoye su cabeza en la mía.

-¿En serio no pasó nada con ella?- Le dije sin dejar de mirar la película.

-En serio- Me dijo con firmeza, y tampoco sin dejar de mirar. Yo me quedé callada y seguí mirando la película.

-Ay… se terminaron mis palomitas- Dije notando que ya me había comido todas.

-¿Quieres de las mías?- Me dijo para luego comenzar a dármelas en la boca… hasta que también se terminaron.

-¿Quieres que haga más?- Le pregunté cortando el abrazo.

-No, gracias, agradece que pude comer éstas sin descomponerme- Me dijo en tono de broma, a lo que yo me reí y lo golpeé con un almohadón que había sobre el sillón, él también comenzó a golpearme y, entre risas y más risas, me olvidé de lo deprimida que estaba. Ya eran como las 4 a.m. y el tiempo se había pasado volando.

-Creo que debería irme así puedes descansar- Me dijo levantándose.

-¿Vas a irte con ella?- Estaba dudando de él, y mi depresión estaba volviendo. Él me miró extrañado. –Tienes razón, discúlpame, tú puedes irte con quien quieras, discul…- Pero antes de terminar la frase me robó otro beso. Yo lo tomé de la cara y lo aparté para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca más estaré con ella, te quiero a ti- Me dijo mirándome y estando muy cerca uno del otro. –No importa si me odias, sé que no me merezco tu amor, actué mal, te lastimé… pero por esta noche, sólo por esta noche…- Y ahora fui yo quien no lo dejó terminar la frase. Lo besé como nunca en mi vida, él me abrazó por la cintura y yo jugaba con su cabello. Me levantó por mis piernas, que las abrí para que queden a los costados de su cintura, seguimos besándonos y me llevó hasta mi propia habitación mientras íbamos dejando la ropa por el suelo, me recostó sobre la cama y se situó encima de mí. Me besó todo mi cuerpo dejándome varias marcas en la piel, y yo no me quedé atrás. Nos demostramos nuestro amor físicamente por millonésima vez, pero ésta era especial. Al terminar me acurruqué en su pecho, él me abrazó y así dormimos por un rato. Hasta que me despertó el timbre. Él estaba como desmayado, dormía profundamente con las sábanas apenas cubriéndole sus partes, me levanté de la cama y me quedé mirándolo. ¡Qué perfecto se veía! Ya había olvidado esta hermosa sensación. Pero el timbre siguió sonando, así que solo me puse la ropa interior y su camisa, que me quedaba bastante larga, al llegar a la puerta también noté que se oían gritos. Abrí la puerta y los gritos se multiplicaron, yo estaba aturdida.

-¡Ese es su auto, esa es su camisa Y ESA MARCA QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO TE LA HIZO ÉL!- Dijo Minina desesperada, yo seguía tan dormida que no reaccionaba. – ¡Eres una zorra, me robaste lo que es mío!- Seguía gritando como si fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-Ah… ¿Buscas a Robin?- Le dije como burlándome.

-¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Perra! Eres una puta que no tiene vergüenza, ¡¿Qué es eso de meterte con hombres con dueña?!- Me sorprendí al escuchar tal estupidez. Pero enseguida sentí pasos tras de mí.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!- Le dijo gritando Minina a Robin mientras se acercaba como para golpearlo. -¡Te llamé como diez veces pero estabas muy ocupado con esta zorra, ¿verdad?!

-No llames así a Starfire- Le dijo serio, tomándole fuertemente el brazo con el que ella pensaba golpearlo. –Sí, pasé la noche con ella y pasaría millones de noches más. No me arrepiento. Nunca dejé de amarla. Puedes irte por donde viniste- Le decía sin soltarla, y al parecer le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Eres lo peor! ¡No quiero que vengas rogándome cuando esta puta te traicione de nuevo!- ¿De nuevo?

-¡¿De nuevo?!- Le grité furiosa. -¡No sabes una mierda de nuestra vida, nunca lo traicioné y nunca lo haría! ¡Vete a la mierda!- Dije empujándola tan fuerte que ella se cayó al suelo. -¿No me escuchas? ¡Vete!- Le volví a gritar. Aceptó su derrota y al irse pateó con fuerza el auto de Robin, causándole una abolladura no muy grande.

-Perdóname por hacerte pasar este mal momento- Me dijo Robin tomándome la cara con suavidad. –Ella no volverá a molestar.

-Lo sé- Le dije sonriendo. –Y el mal momento se olvida, la buena noche que pasamos juntos no.

-Quiero que lo pienses… ¿Volverías a estar conmigo? Sé que no lo merezco, y aunque terminamos por un estúpido malentendido te lastimé, no quiero presionarte. Pero si en algún momento llegas a extrañarme un poquito… aquí estoy, esperaré por ti toda mi vida.

-Llevo diez meses extrañándote- Le dije abrazándolo y chocando mi nariz y mi frente con la suya. –Lo pensaré- Le dije sonriendo y sin separarme. Él también sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que nuestros labios se rocen. Nos volvimos a besar, como por cinco minutos seguidos.

-Bonita camisa- Me dijo al separarnos, riéndose porque yo todavía llevaba su camisa, y por ende, él solo tenía puestos sus pantalones.

-Bonito pecho- Le dije acariciándolo, para luego volver a besarlo.

Al parecer esos días infernales habían terminado. Volveríamos a estar juntos… pronto.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no era la idea hacerlo largo así que creo que está bien xD Muchas gracias a todos, en serio :3 Nos veremos la próxima n.n**


End file.
